


Summer Showers

by angelslove



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crying During Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Size Difference, but like.. in a good way?? LMAO, sappy galo....with a Huge Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslove/pseuds/angelslove
Summary: Which is why, the last place Lio expects him to cry is in their bed. While they're-- while they're having sex. Making love. Whatever you want to call it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	Summer Showers

**Author's Note:**

> love the idea of galo being so overwhelmed w love for lio he cries. so i Wrote

Lio's only ever seen Galo cry once before, in the sixth months they've known each other. It was during an argument just before they had become 'official', and by the end of it they had not only made up, but spoken about their upbringings. The mention of Kray's part in Galo's childhood had been what moved him to tears, to which he was frustrated by and clearly showed Lio that Galo hated being vulnerable in that sense.

He heard from Remi and Aina once that he had teared up over a small family of bunnies hopping around in someone's yard when they had answered an emergency call further out in the country, but other than that the team had never seen him crack, either. He was always so consistent and strong, if not for the general public then for his team.

Which is why, the last place Lio expects him to cry is in their bed. While they're-- while they're having sex. Making love. Whatever you want to call it. And their first time, at that.

"Galo," Lio gasps, slowing to a stop, astride Galo's lap. The firefighter has an arm thrown across his red face, but the tear tracks are visible, and his shoulders are shaking. A desperation to correct what's wrong rises rapidly, and Lio's hands flutter uselessly over his boyfriend's upper torso with care. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you? What do you need?"

He would have also completely removed himself from his position were it not for Galo's free hand clutching Lio's hip firmly, keeping him sitting.

Galo releases a weird hiccup-sniff, bites his lip, and turns his head to the side. "Sorry," he croaks out, and Lio is even more confused now.

"For what, Galo? Please, let me..." He tries to nudge Galo's arm away from his face but he refuses, and Lio is left to continue staring at his arm instead.

"I'm okay," Galo grunts, giving Lio's hip a squeeze. "I'm okay." It's almost to himself too, and that makes Lio's stomach turn a bit.

"You are," he says hesitantly. "I promise. You're safe here. We can stop," Lio adds, thumbing along Galo's chest in a comforting gesture. But when he goes to move off of him, Galo shakes his head.

"No, please, I-- I just need a second," Galo says, and Lio trusts him. He settles once more, letting the silence fill their space beside the occasional sniffle.

A minute or two passes. 

"Okay," Galo breathes, and scrubs his eyes viciously with the back of the arm he was hiding behind. "I'm good now."

He removes his arm and although his eyes are puffy from tears, he doesn't look upset. He's beaming, actually, and Lio feels like he's just experienced mental whiplash. 

"Want to explain yourself, Galo Thymos?" He hedges, squeezing around the cock inside him just to remind them both where they are. Galo gasps, other hand flying to his other hip, thumbs nearly meeting in the middle of Lio's petite torso. Then he groans, and not in pleasure. 

"It's embarrassing," he says, shy in a way Lio's rarely seen before.

"I have your dick in my ass," Lio clips. Galo looks properly chastised.

"...I love you," he eventually murmurs, and Lio's chest warms, softening him.

"I love you too, big guy," Lio sighs, running his hands up and down Galo's bare chest. "Will you tell me why you were crying?"

Galo's eyes suddenly aren't meeting Lio's anymore, now resting somewhere just to the left. "No, I mean-" He clears his throat. "That's why. 'Cause. I love you."

"Oh." Oh. " _Oh_."

Galo, stupid, beautiful, chivalrous Galo ducks his head. "Yeah. This is my first time doing this, and- and I'm glad it's with you. I get to experience something like this with you."

"Galo," Lio murmurs, all the weight from earlier lifting off of his body, actually feeling like he could fly away with them from how light Galo's words make him feel. "I love you, so much."

Galo is beaming again. "I didn't mean to cry," he says. "I was, was just watching you, and I got emotional. Sorr-" Lio slaps a hand over Galo's mouth before he can finish.

"Don't apologize for loving me," Lio says. Galo nods slowly behind his palm, and watches reverently as Lio rises up on his knees again, straining his thighs as he works that big dick back into action. 

"Lio," Galo gasps, muffled behind the palm, and Lio's hand falls away wet. Galo reasserts his grip on Lio's waist and drags him up, a lick of heat at the easy display of power striking so intensely up Lio's spine it causes him to convulse, hole fluttering around the cock stuffing him to the brim.

"Shit-" Lio breathes, hands gripping Galo's wrists, and just lets Galo guide him, lets Galo decide how fast he should go and how deep his cock will be reaching. Lio is quickly becoming obsessed with the feeling, jaw dropping as Galo holds him and makes him take it. "Shit, shit. Galo-"

"Does it feel good?" Galo asks, voice husky and gruff in a way Lio isn't used to and it's so hot he can only whine and try to move faster even though his boyfriend's grip is resolute. 

"Faster," Lio gasps- begs, really. His head is tilted back toward the ceiling, but he makes an effort to look down at his boyfriend again. Galo is ready to meet his gaze, tongue peaking from between his lips in concentration. 

"I got you," he says, and flips them, bracketing Lio's small body with his own much larger one. And-- Lio is kind of obsessed with their size difference. He always has been, but in the bedroom- with Galo driving away all thought from his brain with his thrusts, his ridiculously huge fucking dick, hips sure and steady- it's different. It makes him go crazy, his peak racing toward him a lot faster suddenly now that he's been properly blanketed by Galo's entire body.

Galo grunts in response to a particularly desperate moan from Lio. "You're so beautiful," he says, and leans in to capture their lips, the slap of their bodies meeting and Galo pinning his hands to the bed by threading their fingers together being what pushes him over.

"Fuck- Galo!" Lio calls, back arching and he comes, Galo gasping and slowing in response. Lio throws his head back against the pillow as his own hips work up and down on Galo's cock, dragging out his orgasm and managing to make Galo finally come, too. 

And coming with Galo is- honestly, Lio would probably tear up too if he weren't so... Himself. Feeling Galo tuck his face into his neck, panting and groaning as his hips stutter and he shivers, only one name on his lips, warms him to his core. Promare may have been a literal fire within him, but nothing could prepare him for Galo Thymos. 

Eventually they still, panting into each other's mouths, until Galo gently pulls out and flops besides Lio, not hesitating in grabbing him and tugging him into a cuddle. 

"Good?" Lio asks, once his breathing has slowed and he can see straight again. 

Galo squeezes him. "The best," he says, voice full of wonder and just... Pure, signature Galo happiness. "I really love you, Lio."

Lio rubs a hand up and down the arm slung across his waist. "And I, you, Galo Thymos. More than you know."

**Author's Note:**

> i keep posting my shit at like 4 am every time what da hell
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!!! thanks for reading <3


End file.
